I'll Give Her Away
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: When Kyra's wedding day comes, Brock finds himself going through memories of Kyra. His youngest daughter was about to marry the guy of her dreams, but will Brock be ready to give her away?


It was 2010 and everything had changed in the Hart's lives since 2007. Brock and Barbra Jean eventually decided that their marriage wasn't going to work no matter how many times they tried. Van and Cheyanne had their son Chris, and Jake was sixteen and had his license. Brock and Reba were officially married again and they were enjoying their life together. As for Kyra, she got engaged six months ago and her wedding day had finally came. Brock was excited to have those special father-daughter moments with her, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to give her away.

Brock sat in the lounge of the church thinking about the different things that would be happening today. His little girl was no longer going to be a Hart. Instead she was going to become a Williams. Kyra Williams; that didn't sound right to Brock. Kyra was his little girl and once she changed her last name she was no longer going to be a little girl. Even though she was a twenty-one year old she was still his little girl.

Reba walked into the lounge seeing Brock sitting down in what appeared to be deep thought. That was never a good sign. Brock and deep thoughts never really panned out as it should. She looked over at him and sat next to him. "What's going on Brock? This is your daughter's wedding day. You shouldn't look so miserable."

Brock looked over at his wife and knew that she was right. "You know, after Cheyanne got married I figured it would stop then. I figured Kyra wouldn't end up getting married because of her hatred for people. Jake would be the only one we would have left to wed, and by the way that boy can talk I'm sure when that day comes we'll be ready."

This made Reba laugh because she knew how much the boy could talk. Reba then kissed Brock's cheek. "We can't keep her our little girl forever Brock. However she'll always be your little girl. You're her father and there is a special bond between a father and daughter that can never be broken." Reba smiled and stood up as she walked back into the bridal room with Kyra.

Reba was right, just like she always was. It still didn't make this any easier on Brock. He had been through so much with Kyra from the time that she was born. He wasn't always the perfect father but over time he had matured some and had learned what he had to do for Kyra and his other kids. Brock sighed as he started drifting into thought.

_It was the end of 1993 and Reba had found out that she was pregnant about a month ago. Brock was excited to have another child. Everyone seemed pretty excited to welcome a new addition, but Kyra seemed to be struggling a bit. After all she was only four and she was the baby of the family. At four years old Kyra already had a rebel attitude, but she had a soft spot for her father. _

_ Brock walked into her room on a Friday night and found his youngest daughter laying in her bed. He smiled softly and walked over to give her head a kiss. He had carried her up to her bed about an hour ago and he was just checking on her making sure that she was okay. As he walked to the door he heard something moving in the bed. "Daddy." He heard the soft voice say as he turned around and walked back to her bed. _

_ He sat on the edge of the girls' hot pink bed and smiled down at her. "What is it baby girl?" He asked her as he ran his hands through her red hair. She had beautiful red hair just like her mother, and beautiful blue eyes that Reba swore were just like Brock's but Brock thought they were like hers. _

_ "When the new baby comes are you still going to love me?" Kyra said in her soft voice as she looked up at her father._

_ Hearing his daughter ask her this nearly broke his heart. "Of course I will love you when the new baby comes. Honey I will love you no matter what. We will go through a lot together because that's how life goes, but no matter what we go through I will always love you. Your mom will always love you too." Brock picked up his little girl and leaned against the wall with her in his arms. "When you were in mommy's tummy I had to have a talk similar to this with your sister. Just because there is a new baby on the way doesn't mean there won't be enough love for everyone. That's the wonderful thing about being a mommy and daddy; you have enough love to go around for everyone." Brock kissed Kyra's head and smiled softly. "Wait while here, okay princess?" _

_ Kyra nodded her head as Brock placed her back on her bed. The bedroom was dark except for her princess nightlight, which she never really cared for. She didn't mind the light but she hated the fact that it was decorated with princesses. That was never really her thing. When Brock walked back into the little girl's room he could see her beautiful blue eyes glaring up at him because of the nightlight. He smiled down at her as he held something behind his back. _

_ Looking at her father the four year old grew curious to what her father had behind his back. "What is it daddy?" Kyra asked as she was now jumping on her bed to try and find what her dad was hiding. _

_ Brock smiled at his beautiful little girl. "I was in the store the other day and saw this and thought of you." Brock pulled a brown teddy bear out from behind his back and handed it to his youngest daughter. The little girl was happy and took the teddy bear from her father, wrapping her arms around it. "This teddy bear will help you through life sweetheart. If you ever have a bad day just hug the teddy bear and it will make everything better, and it'll remind you that daddy will always love you." Kyra looked up at her father and wrapped her arms around him, thanking him for the teddy bear._

_ Jake was born in 1994 and Kyra wasn't too fond of him. He always cried and all he ever wanted to do was sleep and eat. Brock and Reba were both exhausted but Brock did his best to make sure that he spent time with Kyra. One morning Reba had gotten up early with Jake and had made some breakfast for her because she couldn't get to sleep. Brock felt something jump on his body and when his eyes bolted open he saw the four year old staring at him. With a smile on his face he wrapped the little girl in his arms and drifted back to sleep._

Seventeen years had passed quickly and Kyra hadn't woke him up like that since that day. He had really screwed thing sup with the affair and divorce and he knew that it took a toll on Kyra. After all she was the only other real adult at the house other than Reba once he left. Jake was too young to take care of himself, and Van and Cheyanne didn't know how to do anything for themselves. Brock felt bad that he put Kyra in that place but during that time he could only think about himself.

_"Kyra you know I didn't do this to hurt your mom or you, or anyone else for that matter." Brock said as he sat on the couch of his condo with his youngest daughter. It was 2002 and it was about time that the two had a conversation about the divorce that took place between Brock and Reba. It wasn't a secret that Kyra had to take on an extra roll in the family. The one thing that Brock wasn't sure about was if Kyra hated him for what he had done. He sure hated himself._

_ Kyra, now thirteen, looked at her father not really wanting to hear what he had to say. "Then why did you do it dad? You couldn't have thought that it wouldn't have caused anyone pain." Kyra was great at not showing the way that she felt. _

_ Brock sighed hearing that from his daughter. He had heard a similar saying from his ex-wife multiple times but now he was aware that it was hurting his daughter and possibly more than he thought. "That's just it Kyra. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't happy so I tried to fix it and Barbra Jean ended up pregnant. I had to do the right thing and marry her so I could be there for Henry." _

_ Kyra rolled her eyes hearing what her father was saying. "But why you were off playing house with Barbra Jean you left a family. There were three kids that needed you to be there for them but you just left!" It was clear in Kyra's voice now that she was upset._

_ "It's not like that Kyra. Just because I'm no longer with your mother doesn't mean that I'm not there for you. Kyra I don't want you to hate me because of what I did. I want us to be able to have a good father-daughter relationship no matter who I'm with." Brock said softly hoping that his daughter would understand and agree._

_ With a sigh Kyra looked at Brock. He was her only father and she needed a good relationship with him no matter what. "Dad I will never hate you because of what happened." Kyra said as she softly wrapped her arms around Brock's waist. "Now I'm going to go into the kitchen to get some food." Kyra said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. It wasn't exactly what Brock wanted to happen but at least it was a start in the right direction._

Their relationship had grown so much since the divorce had happened. Things were tough at first but they got better, especially after Kyra moved in with him and Barbra Jean. Brock was thankful that things with Kyra had gotten better because he was enjoying watching his daughter enjoy her life and being a part of everything.

Brock got out of his seat and walked to the window of the church. It was beautiful outside. The sun shining brightly, the grass and trees as green as could be. Thoughts still filled Brock's head and he wasn't quite sure which one he cherished more; seeing Kyra perform for the first time or when she had turned sixteen.

_It was the morning of Kyra's sixteenth birthday and she was sleeping in her room at Brock and Barbra Jean's house; since that was where she was currently living. Brock knew better than to wake her up but he wanted to be the first person to tell her happy birthday. When he opened the door he saw his daughter appearing to be asleep so decided against wanting to wake her up. As he went to close the door he heard his daughter start to talk. "Hey dad." Kyra said softly as Brock smiled. This reminded him of when she was four years old._

_ He opened the door and smiled at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. She was so beautiful and Brock wasn't afraid to admit that even though he was divorced from Reba. Kyra had her beautiful red hair and blue eyes. "Yes honey?" He asked as he slowly walked over to Kyra's bed._

_ Kyra slowly sat up and looked at her father. "I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for everything that I've done to you since the divorce. I also wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done for me." This was unlike Kyra to say things like that without being instructed to. _

_ Brock looked at his daughter and smiled slightly hugging his daughter. "That's what fathers do honey. I'm just sorry it took me so long to learn how to be a good father." Brock looked over and saw the same teddy bear that he had given her when she was four laying on her bed next to her. "Happy birthday sweetheart. Come down for breakfast when you're ready." Brock said as he kissed her cheek. He then stood up and walked out the door smiling at the fact that it felt like everything between him and his daughter was forgiven and getting better._

With a deep breath Brock walked away from the church window and knocked on the bridal room door. When he heard Kyra's voice tell him to come in he smiled and opened the door. He became speechless when he saw his daughter. She was beautiful in her strapless mermaid style gown and a beautiful veil that went down to her hips. "What do you think daddy?" Kyra asked as his heart melted. She hardly ever called him daddy anymore. It was always dad.

Brock wasn't quite sure what to say to his daughter. "You look beautiful Kyra. I'm not ready to lose my baby girl." Brock said with tears in his eyes.

Kyra looked over at her father and gave him a reassuring smile. She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You're never going to lose me, daddy. I'll always be your little girl, remember?" Kyra asked him referring to what he had told her when she was four. Brock smiled and kissed her head. She was so beautiful and at the moment it was clear to Brock that he wasn't losing his little girl, he was just gaining another son. "Don't cry daddy." Kyra said softly as she kissed his cheek.

The time had come for him to walk his youngest daughter down the aisle. With her arms linked with his the two of them slowly walked down the aisle together and Brock knew that he wasn't losing his baby. He was as ready as he would ever be to give his little girl away but he was honored to be a part of her beautiful day. When they reached the end of the aisle Kyra wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy." She said softly.

With a smile Brock kissed his daughter's cheek. "I love you too sweetheart. Forever my little girl." He said as Kyra then met her soon-to-be husband and Brock watched as his little girl got married.


End file.
